Sorry
by fyregebraec
Summary: Jihoon dan Soonyoung tidak bisa berlama-lama marah kepada satu sama lain. (het!soonhoon/hozi; soonyoung/gs!jihoon; high school au)


_**Sorry**_

 _itaidoushin_

 ** _Main Cast_** : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon / **_Support Cast_** : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo / _**GS (genderswitched)**_ : Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo / **_Genre_** : fluff, romance/ **_Length_** : drabble / **_Rating_** : G

 _Jihoon dan Soonyoung tidak bisa berlama-lama marah kepada satu sama lain._

* * *

"Sebentar, tunggu, bagaimana bisa ini salahku sekarang?" Soonyoung berkata dengan putus asa, menghadapi Jihoon.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kamu tidak pernah salah." jawab Jihoon, suaranya ketus dan dingin. Hal ini membuat Soonyoung tercengang, karena _hah? Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?_

"Jihoon-ah, tolong jangan marah," dia memohon, dengan lembut mengguncang bahu Jihoon, tapi tangannya ditepis. Jihoon malah bangkit dan meninggalkannya sendiri, membuatnya semakin bingung karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagian mana yang salah atau apa yang membuat pacarnya yang mungil itu marah.

Pintu tertutup dengan keras dan Soonyoung masih bertanya-tanya mengapa.

* * *

Meski, tentu saja, amarah yang membara di hati Jihoon tidak berlangsung lama. Alasannya bahkan tidak begitu penting; ia hanya memiliki masalah di kelas dan Soonyoung mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja membuatnya kesal. Jihoon mulai menyesal karena marah padanya karena ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf duluan.

Bahkan jika itu tidak benar-benar terlihat sekarang.

"Aku rindu Soonyoung," dia meratap ke bantal Wonwoo beberapa hari setelah pertengkaran itu terjadi. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hanya menatapnya dengan lelah dari lantai, sudah mendengar ini untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tinggal mengirim pesan padanya kalau kamu rindu. Serius, ini tidak sesulit itu," Jeonghan memberi saran. Jihoon meratap lebih keras ke bantal.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan! Tapi aku merindukannya! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!" Sekarang Jihoon menjerit ke bantal. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain.

* * *

"Apa menurutmu Jihoon masih marah padaku?" Soonyoung bertanya-tanya, terbaring telentang di kamar Seungcheol.

"Mana aku tahu?" Jawab Seungcheol tidak fokus, terlalu terpaku pada _game_ di layar.

Soonyoung mengerang. "Hyung, kau seperti teman terburuk yang pernah kumiliki."

"Memangnya kamu punya teman lain?"

"Hey!"

"Bicaralah padanya," Seungcheol mendesah lelah setelah mem- _pause_ game-nya dan menoleh pada Soonyoung, "tidak terlalu susah."

Sayangnya, itu hal yang susah. Karena Jihoon yang marah adalah singa yang galak.

* * *

Sepertinya mereka memang diharuskan untuk bertemu, karena hanya dalam dua hari, Soonyoung dan Jihoon bertemu satu sama lain di lorong sepi sepulang sekolah, memungkinkan sebuah kesempatan untuk mereka saling berbicara. Karena seseorang gengsinya terlalu tinggi dan yang satunya takut untuk memulai percakapan, akhirnya alam semesta memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua dan menggantung spanduk bertuliskan "intervensi".

Jihoon adalah yang pertama kali menyadari dan dia sangat terkejut, karena dia mencoba berlari saat melihat rambut pirang Soonyoung yang berjalan mendekat. Tapi reflek Soonyoung terbukti cukup bagus, dilihat dari cara dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Jihoon sebelum dia bisa kabur.

"Hei," Soonyoung menyapanya lembut, "aku merindukanmu."

Itu, Jihoon tidak menyangka. Dia sangat terkejut saat Soonyoung menariknya mendekatinya, sampai ia bahkan tidak memberikan perlawanan. Saat Jihoon gagal memberikan respon apapun, Soonyoung melanjutkan.

"Tidakkah kamu bosan tidak saling bertemu?" tanyanya, kesedihan terdengar dari suaranya.

Jihoon tiba-tiba merasa sedih memakannya dari dalam di dan dia bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di balik kelopak matanya. "Iya," jawabnya pelan, "iya, aku lelah."

Soonyoung menghela nafas dengan gemetar. "Apa kamu tidak merindukanku? Karena aku sangat."

Dia tidak menunggu jawabannya. Jihoon membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke pelukan Soonyoung, membungkus sosok mungilnya di pelukannya dan menghangatkannya.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu_ , dia berpikir saat air mata mengalir di pipinya dan menetes ke baju Soonyoung, _aku sangat merindukanmu_.

(dan begitu saja, semua masalah mereka hilang).

* * *

a/n: terinspirasi sebuah scenario yang aku tulis untuk temanku. review ya, biar aku bisa nulis dengan lebih baik!

 _-itaidoushin_


End file.
